


Трио

by Tanets_chasov



Series: Трио [1]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Sherlock (TV), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Brothers, Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Fic, Q is a Holmes, Sibling Love, Siblings
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 08:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10567461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanets_chasov/pseuds/Tanets_chasov
Summary: Три ситуации, три больничные палаты, три Холмса. По хэдканону автора родовое поместье Холмсов находится в Линкольншире. Этот фик положил начало серии «Трио».





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Trio](https://archiveofourown.org/works/807171) by [awanderingbard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/awanderingbard/pseuds/awanderingbard). 



> Огромное спасибо моей бете Просто_Даша за помощь и awanderingbard за разрешение на перевод этой замечательной серии.

Линкольншир, 1985 год  
Тревельяну — 4, Шерлоку — 7, Майкрофту — 14 

— А это для чего? — спрашивает Тревельян раз в пятнадцатый с тех пор, как они оказались в больнице.  
— Для отправки сообщения из одной части больницы в другую, — терпеливо отвечает отец.  
— Как?  
— Вот здесь создается вакуум, записка втягивается внутрь и по трубе отправляется куда потребуется.  
— Откуда записка знает, куда именно ей нужно попасть?  
Отец тихо вздыхает и, посмотрев на Майкрофта, говорит:  
— Почему бы тебе не пойти вперед?  
Улыбаясь, Майкрофт направляется к Шерлоку. Сначала он лежал с четырьмя другими детьми, а в отдельную плату его перевели, когда действие обезболивающих прекратилось и он пришел в себя настолько, что начал доставлять неприятности. Прежде чем войти, Майкрофт стучит в дверь и, зайдя внутрь, успевает заметить, как Шерлок бросается к кровати, но, узнав брата, сразу же останавливается.  
— А, это всего лишь ты. — Заметно, что Шерлок двигается чуть осторожней, чем всегда. — Думал, что медсестра. Она все время на меня кричит.  
Наблюдая за тем, как Шерлок забирается на кровать, Майкрофт замечает:  
— Тебе все же следует выполнять указания медперсонала.  
— Скучно. Они не позволяют мне веселиться.  
— Нужно, чтобы твоя рука была неподвижна, иначе ты повредишь ключицу еще сильней.  
— Мне так не нравится, — говорит Шерлок, явно дуясь на весь мир.  
— Тогда не стоило прыгать с дерева.  
— Я не виноват. Я не спрыгнул, а упал.  
— И почему ты не виноват?  
Шерлок нетерпеливо вздыхает:  
— Я же не знал, что ветка сломается. Она выглядела довольно крепкой, когда я туда забрался. Мне просто хотелось посмотреть на гнездо. В нем остались брошенные яйца. Собирался их изучить.  
С легким стуком в дверь, в палату вприпрыжку забегает Тревельян и останавливается у кровати Шерлока, за ним неторопливо идет отец. Шерлок машинально садится прямо, пытаясь показать, что у него все в полном порядке.  
— Шерлок, у тебя учащенное сердцебиение? — спрашивает Тревельян.  
— Нет, а что? — насупившись, отзывается Шерлок.  
Тревельян выглядит разочарованным:  
— Я видел де-де-фибриллятор. Папа сказал, он нужен людям, чье сердце бьется слишком быстро. Хочу посмотреть, как работает эта штука.  
— Мы не хотим, чтобы Шерлоку пришлось проходить через процедуру восстановления сердечного ритма, — весело улыбаясь, замечает отец, — это бы значило, что он очень сильно болен. Мы же хотим видеть Шерлока здоровым. Как ты себя чувствуешь?  
— Отлично, — поспешно отвечает Шерлок. — У меня все хорошо.  
— Сомневаюсь, — смеется отец. — Я принес книги, чтобы ты мог себя занять, — и он опускает стопку книг из их домашней библиотеки на прикроватную тумбочку.  
— Замечательно. У них здесь только ужасно глупые книжки для детей.  
— Уверен, так оно и есть. Я собираюсь пойти расспросить медсестру. Маме нужен полный отчет о твоем здоровье.  
— Я в порядке, — упрямо повторяет Шерлок.  
— Знаю, — заверяет его отец. — Скоро вернусь. Ты за старшего, Майкрофт, — подмигивает он сыну, выходя из палаты.  
Шерлок резко оседает в кровати, выглядя совершенно несчастным.  
— Для чего это? — спрашивает неугомонный Тревельян.  
— Чтобы опускать или поднимать мою кровать, — повернувшись так, чтобы видеть младшего брата, поясняет Шерлок. — И нет, ничего не трогай.  
— О, — огорченно тянет Тревельян. — Почему у тебя рука привязана к груди?  
— Это специальная повязка, она не дает моей руке двигаться. Совершенно глупая и ненужная вещь, — и, посмотрев на Майкрофта, Шерлок добавляет: — Мне скучно.  
Со вздохом Майкрофт оглядывается вокруг в поисках того, что может развлечь брата. Книги оказываются единственным подходящим вариантом.  
— Я могу тебе почитать.  
— Я не ребенок, могу и сам почитать, — но Шерлок, еще сильней оседая в кровати, неожиданно соглашается.  
Стараясь не улыбаться, Майкрофт рассматривает стопку книг, раздумывая, что может заинтересовать брата: Диккенс, баронесса Орци, Роберт Льюис Стивенсон… В итоге, он выбирает томик с рассказами По и принимается неторопливо перелистывать страницы.  
— Май, — осторожно начинает Тревельян, его очки скромно выглядывают поверх кровати, — можно мне тоже послушать?  
— Спроси у Шерлока.  
Тревельян с надеждой смотрит на брата. Шерлок только пожимает здоровым плечом. Счастливо улыбаясь, Тревельян взбирается на кровать, и Шерлок, вздыхая, подвигается, чтобы освободить для него место.  
— Давай быстрей, — требует Шерлок.  
Майкрофт удобней перехватывает книгу:  
— Итак, «Убийство на улице Морг» Эдгара Аллана По…

Кембридж, 2004 год  
Тревельяну — 24, Шерлоку — 27, Майкрофту — 34

Выйдя из лифта, Шерлок сразу направляется в сторону палаты, номер которой ему сообщили ранее. Найти ее оказывается достаточно просто, так как Тревельян стоит в коридоре, а Майкрофт, очевидно, пытается заставить его вернуться в постель. Шерлок останавливается, всерьез раздумывая над возможностью развернуться и отправиться на вокзал, чтобы успеть на ближайший поезд до Лондона. В течение последних пяти месяцев ему поистине героическими усилиями удавалось избегать общества Майкрофта: они даже ни разу не находились в одной комнате за это время. Было бы жаль теперь саботировать свою же собственную забастовку.  
И все же, пока Шерлок здесь, он, по крайней мере, может узнать, как дела у Тревельяна. Правда, досадно, что единственный раз, когда он решил поступить правильно и проявить родственные чувства, Майкрофт успел раньше, и в его, Шерлока, присутствии уже нет такой необходимости.  
Судя по всему, у Майкрофта были дела где-то неподалеку и он приехал в больницу на машине, а не добирался поездом или вертолетом, потому что совершенно не выглядит потрепанным. Братец похудел. Опять новая диета.  
— Шерлок здесь, — невнятно произносит Тревельян.  
Стоя спиной к лифту, Майкрофт не может видеть идущего к ним Шерлока.  
— Мммм, — тянет он в ответ на слова Тревельяна с той же самой интонацией в голосе, с которой отец отвечал на очередную нелепую идею Шерлока. В тоне отца всегда слышалось одобрение, а еще намек на то, что стоит еще раз все хорошенько обдумать. Оборачивается Майкрофт, когда Шерлок дотрагивается до его локтя: — Господи, ты действительно пришел! Почему?  
— Один из компьютерных гениев, сокурсников Тревельяна, отыскав номер среди контактов в телефоне, позвонил мне, когда не смог пробиться через твоего секретаря.  
— Она новенькая, и у нас уже состоялся серьезный разговор на тему того, когда уместно отрывать меня от дел.  
— Сейчас Рождество? — спрашивает Тревельян, озадаченно переводя взгляд с одного брата на другого. Единственное время в году, когда они трое собираются вместе. — Кажется, на мне нет ботинок…  
— Полагаю, операция прошла успешно, — продолжает Шерлок, игнорируя бессвязное бормотание Тревельяна, — раз он жив. Слышал, что он упал в обморок, и потребовалось хирургическое вмешательство. Я решил, что всему виной острый приступ аппендицита.  
— Так и было. Хирургам пришлось потрудиться. У Тревельяна обнаружили довольно большой абсцесс, который лишь чудом не прорвал. Он чувствовал себя плохо, но все равно настоял на показе своей презентации.  
— Доклад-то хоть успел закончить, прежде чем потерять сознание?  
— Да. Озвучил выводы и упал как подкошенный. Но мне кажется, не это тут самое важное, Шерлок.  
Вдруг Тревельян со словами: «Мне нужно в библиотеку», — разворачивается в противоположную от братьев сторон, но Шерлок и Майкрофт тут же его останавливают.  
— Библиотека сейчас закрыта, — пытается успокоить Тревельяна Майкрофт. — Почему бы тебе не отдохнуть в своей комнате? В его больничной карте не помешала бы запись о нестандартной реакции на внутривенные обезболивающие.  
— Давай татуировку ему сделаем, — предлагает Шерлок.  
— Мамуле я не сообщал, — улыбаясь, говорит Майкрофт. — Она в Корее. Подумал, что справлюсь… эм, мы прекрасно справимся сами.  
У Майкрофт звонит телефон, и он недовольно хмурится:  
— Я должен ответить.  
— Ну конечно, правительство не может и минуты прожить без тебя. Иди, подержи чиновников за ручки.  
— Я кого-нибудь пришлю присмотреть за ним, — мельком взглянув на Шерлока, говорит Майкрфот. — Не хочу оставлять Тревельяна одного, пока он в таком состоянии. К тому же, мы в учебной больнице, половина врачей здесь выглядят как дети.  
— Я останусь, — без особого энтузиазма вздыхает Шерлок. — Все равно я уже здесь, остаток дня можно считать испорченным.  
Майкрофт выглядит сильно удивленным.  
— Сможешь ли ты… — начинает он, невольно переводя взгляд на капельницу с обезболивающим.  
— Что? — зло реагирует на это Шерлок. — Думаешь, я собираюсь как-то ее повредить или, еще лучше, вырвать из руки Тревельяна и прикрепить к себе?  
Майкрофт примирительно поднимает руки.  
— Я не… Прости. Я лишь подумал, что для тебя может быть трудно здесь находиться.  
— Нет, — цедит Шерлок сквозь зубы. — Я чист больше года. Кому, как не тебе, об этом знать, не по твоей ли указке меня постоянно проверяют на наркотики. Отправляйся уже руководить страной. У нас все будет хорошо и без тебя.  
Майкрофт собирается что-то ответить, но передумывает. Он прощается с Тревельяном, который, похоже, совершенно не понимает, что происходит вокруг, и уходит.  
— Кажется, у тебя неприятности, — замечает Тревельян.  
— Меня это мало заботит. Возвращайся в кровать, ты ведешь себя глупо.  
— Хорошо, но прежде, — говорит Тревельян, кивая в сторону двери, — убери из палаты чертовых коров.

Лондон, 2016 год   
Кью — 36, Шерлоку — 39, Майкрофту — 46

Кью недовольно что-то бурчит себе под нос, сбрасывая очередной звонок с работы. Он всегда искренне недоумевает, почему им не надоедает звонить. Проблема всегда одна и та же: «Я сказал вам этого не делать, а вы опять поступили по-своему». Так же как и решение: «Что бы вы ни сделали, верните все обратно и больше к этому не прикасайтесь». Кью надеялся, что если он возьмет выходной на день или два, то отдел не развалится на части. Теперь же он не так в этом уверен.  
Кью возвращается к прерванному занятию. Печатая на планшете, он бессознательно повторяет ритм монитора ЭКГ (ровный и четкий — хороший знак), что стоит у кровати. На месте происшествия врачам, оказывавшим помощь Майкрофту, пришлось воспользоваться дефибриллятором, и Кью вынужден был за этим наблюдать. Даже думать не хочется, что подобное может повториться еще раз.  
Изображения с камер безопасности, расположенных по всей больнице, выводятся на экран планшета. Палата, конечно, охраняется, но Кью посчитал, что будет безопасней, если он сможет обозначить любую угрозу еще до того, как ее заметят телохранители. На текущий момент новых покушений на жизнь Майкрофта зафиксировано не было.  
Шерлок заходит в вестибюль, Кью наблюдает за передвижениями брата до самой палаты Майкрофта. Агенты расступаются, пропуская Шерлока внутрь. Он заходит и вопросительно смотрит на Кью.  
— Плохо это или хорошо, но пока никаких изменений, — сообщает Кью, когда понимает, что именно хочет услышать Шерлок, ведь он не может просто спросить, в порядке ли Майкрофт, не может показать, как сильно на самом деле за него переживает. — Врачи взяли кровь на анализы, а я подсоединился к их компьютерной сети, получим результаты без промедлений.  
Шерлок кивает.  
— Где Джон?  
— Он остался в Скотленд-Ярде, следить за допросом. Меня же выгнали сначала из комнаты для наблюдений, потом из здания, а затем заставили покинуть и район Вестминстера.  
— Нашел всех, кто участвовал в покушении?  
— Да.  
— И они дожили до ареста и допроса? — удивляется Кью.  
— Большинство из них.  
Кью улыбается. Шерлок подходит к стулу, на котором он сидит, и начинает щелкать пальцами так, словно сгоняет собаку на пол с дивана. Кью обдумывает возможные последствия спора с Шерлоком и решает, что проще будет не связываться. Бросив возле стены кофту, чтобы опереться на нее, как на подушку, Кью перемещается на пол рядом со стулом, а Шерлок плюхается на его место.  
— Твой 00-как-его-там занимается послом. Её уже освободили. Машина, в которой она ехала, не так сильно пострадала от удара. Травмы легкие — синяки да ссадины.  
— Я знаю, видел, как все произошло. И он не мой агент. Ты выяснил, на кого из них была направлена атака?  
— На обоих. Такая вот форма протеста внешней политике. — Шерлок вытаскивает из сумки лэптоп и протягивает его Кью. — Обеспечь доступ к комнате для допросов.  
— Нет, Шерлок. Это же противозаконно, — произносит Кью наигранно возмущенным тоном, с совершенно невинным выражением лица подключаясь к лэптопу и перебрасывая на него с планшета ряд программ для взлома видеокамер в Скотленд-Ярде. — Звука не будет. Я запустил программу чтения по губам, но она не всегда корректно работает. Видеть сможешь только подозреваемого: твой инспектор сидит спиной к единственной камере в комнате.  
Подтянув колени к груди, Шерлок устраивает на них полученный обратно ноутбук:  
— Он не мой инспектор.  
Следующие несколько часов проходят довольно спокойно, если не считать негодующих замечаний Шерлока о манере Лестрейда вести допросы. Он как-то умудрился так извернуться на стуле, что ноги теперь свешиваются с подлокотника, а Кью вынужден опускаться все ниже и ниже, чтобы разминуться с туфлями брата. В итоге Кью практически лежит на спине, упираясь плечами в основание стены.  
— Вы выглядите очень… по-семейному, — вдруг слышится хриплый голос Майкрофта.  
Кью и Шерлок подскакивают от неожиданности. Майкрофт уже приходил в себя несколько раз — на пару секунд, не больше, но заговорил он впервые. Кью встает и подходит к его кровати, когда становится ясно, что Майкрофт пробудет в сознании дольше прежнего. Шерлок же остается на месте.  
— Ущерб? — интересуется Майкрофт.  
— Незначительная черепно-мозговая травма, внутреннее кровотечение, трещины в ребрах, коллапс легкого, — докладывает Кью. — И, боюсь, ты больше не единственный из нас, у кого есть селезенка.  
— Сделаю себе… такой значок. Что с остальными?  
— Твоя помощница только руку сломала. В машине она сидела на противоположной стороне от удара. Мистер Сильвер в интенсивной терапии, он поправится. Агент 007 позаботился о после, ее водитель не пострадал, а у телохранителя перелом плеча. — Судя по выражения лица Майкрофта, ему сейчас трудно обработать такое количество информации, так что Кью решает не усложнять: — Все в порядке.  
Майкрофт переводит взгляд на Шерлока:  
— Дело?  
— Раскрыто, — отзывается Шерлок.  
— Спасибо, — тихо говорит Майкрофт. Шерлок в ответ только кивает, и Майкрофт продолжает: — Мама?  
— Она знает. Отправлю ей сейчас новую информацию о твоем состоянии. Мама в женском монастыре, готов поспорить, там теперь все монахини молятся за твое здоровье.  
Майкрофт невольно улыбается под своей кислородной маской:  
— Прекрасно. Весомая… подмога.  
Несколько секунд спустя он снова отключается. Кью информирует медсестру о случившемся, хотя это следовало сделать раньше, пока Майкрофт был в сознании. Каким-то образом медсестре удается разбудить Майкрофта и оценить его психологическое состояние.  
— Если ты хочешь уйти, я останусь, — обращается Кью к Шерлоку, когда медсестра выходит. — Могу работать и отсюда.  
Шерлок пожимает плечами и с усмешкой говорит:  
— Я не могу вернуться домой. В районе Скотленд-Ярда меня объявили вне закона до тех пор, пока не закончатся допросы.  
Для себя Кью переводит весьма иносказательный ответ брата как желание остаться. Он усаживается на пол и отсылает маме сообщение. Шерлок возвращается к наблюдению за допросом.  
Майкрофт был прав, думает Кью. Сейчас они трое настолько сильно похожи на семью, насколько вообще способны вписываться в это понятие.


End file.
